Don Rickles
| death_date = | birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | death_place = Beverly Hills, California, U.S. | nationality = American | resting_place = Mount Sinai Memorial Park Cemetery | years_active = 1955-2017 | medium = Stand-up, film, television, books | genre = Insult comedy, observational comedy, musical comedy, improvisational comedy | subject = American culture, racism, self-deprecation, everyday life, religion, current events | spouse = | children = 2, including Larry Rickles | website = }} Donald Jay Rickles (May 8, 1926 – April 6, 2017) was an American stand-up comedian, actor, and author, known especially for his insult comedy. His film roles included Run Silent, Run Deep (1958) with Clark Gable and Kelly's Heroes (1970) with Clint Eastwood, and beginning in 1976 he enjoyed a two-year run starring in the NBC television sitcom C.P.O. Sharkey. Rickles received widespread exposure as a frequent guest on talk and variety shows, including The Dean Martin Show, The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson and Late Show with David Letterman, and later voiced Mr. Potato Head in the ''Toy Story'' franchise. He won a Primetime Emmy Award for the 2007 documentary Mr. Warmth: The Don Rickles Project. Early life Donald Jay Rickles was born to Jewish parents in New York City, on May 8, 1926. His father, Max Rickles (1897–1953), emigrated in 1903 with his Lithuanian parents from KaunasWorld War I draft registration, NY City, #31-9-149-B, Max S. Rickles, born August 12, 1897, in Kovna (Kaunas), Russia (then in the Russian Empire), and his mother, Etta (née Feldman; 1898–1984), was born in New York City to Austrian immigrant parents.US Census, 1930. Queens, New York, Supervisor's District 33, sheet 6A, family #136US Census, 1920. NY City, Enumerationer's district 1508, Sheet 33A, family #138 Rickles grew up in Jackson Heights.Witchel, Alex. " I'm No Howard Stern, You Dummy", The New York Times, August 25, 1996. Accessed October 8, 2007. After graduating from Newtown High School, Rickles enlisted in the United States Navy and served during World War II on the motor torpedo boat tender [[USS Cyrene (AGP-13)|USS Cyrene]] (AGP-13) as a seaman first class. He was honorably discharged in 1946. Two years later, intending to be a dramatic actor, he studied at the American Academy of Dramatic Arts and then played bit parts on television. Frustrated by a lack of acting work, Rickles began performing comedy in clubs in New York, Miami, and Los Angeles. He became known as an insult comedian when he responded to his hecklers. The audience enjoyed these insults more than his prepared material, so he incorporated them into his act. When he began his career in the early 1950s, he started calling ill-mannered members of the audience "hockey pucks".The Tonight Show with Jay Leno April 15, 2009 His style was similar to that of an older insult comic, Jack E. Leonard, though Rickles denied Leonard influenced his style. During an interview on Larry King Live, Rickles credited Milton Berle's comedy style for inspiring him to enter show business.Don Rickles on Larry King Show, 1985 Career 1950s–1960s While working in the "Murray Franklin's" nightclub in Miami Beach, Florida, early in his career, Rickles spotted Frank Sinatra and remarked to him, "I just saw your movie The Pride and the Passion and I want to tell you, the cannon's acting was great." He added, "Make yourself at home, Frank. Hit somebody!" Sinatra, whose pet name for Rickles was "bullet-head", enjoyed him so much that he encouraged other celebrities to see Rickles' act and be insulted by him. Sinatra's support helped Rickles become a popular headline performer in Las Vegas. During a Dean Martin Celebrity Roast special, Rickles was among those who took part in roasting Sinatra,Don Rickles roasts Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin special and Rickles, too, was also roasted during another show in the series. Rickles earned the nicknames "The Merchant of Venom" and "Mr. Warmth" for his poking fun at people of all ethnicities and walks of life. When he was introduced to an audience or on a television talk show, Spanish matador music, "La Virgen de la Macarena", would usually be played, subtly foreshadowing someone was about to be metaphorically gored. Rickles said, "I always pictured myself facing the audience as the matador." In 1958, he made his film debut in a serious part in Run Silent, Run Deep with Clark Gable and Burt Lancaster. Throughout the 1960s, he often appeared on television in sitcoms and dramatic series. Rickles guest-starred in Get Smart as Sid, an old war buddy of Max's, who comes to stay with him. In an episode of the 1960s drama series Run for Your Life, Rickles portrayed a distressed comedian whose act culminates when he strangles a patron while imploring the patron to "Laugh!" Rickles took a dramatic turn in the low-budget Roger Corman film X: The Man with the X-Ray Eyes as a carnival barker out to exploit the title character (portrayed by Ray Milland). on The Don Rickles Show in 1968]] Rickles appeared in the Beach Party film series. He recalled in his 2007 memoir that at a White House dinner, Barbara Bush teased him about his decision to appear in those films. Rickles' agent, Jack Gilardi, was married to Annette Funicello when Rickles was cast in the Beach Party films. He subsequently began appearing more frequently on television talk shows, first appearing on The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson in 1965. He became a frequent guest and guest host, appearing more than 100 times on The Tonight Show during Carson's era. An early Carson–Rickles Tonight highlight occurred in 1968 when, while two Japanese women treated Carson to a bath and massage by foot, Rickles walked onto the set. He also made frequent appearances on The Dean Martin Show and became a fixture on The Dean Martin Celebrity Roast specials. In 1968, Rickles released a live comedy album Hello, Dummy!, which reached No. 54 on the ''Billboard'' 200 album chart. |title =Don Rickles Charts & Awards|website=AllMusic|access-date=May 17, 2007}} The same year he starred in his own variety show on ABC, The Don Rickles Show, with comedy writer Pat McCormick as his sidekick. The show lasted one season. During the 1960s, Rickles made guest appearances on The Dick Van Dyke Show, The Munsters, The Addams Family, The Mothers-in-Law, Gilligan's Island, Get Smart, The Twilight Zone, The Andy Griffith Show, Gomer Pyle and I Dream of Jeannie. 1970s–1980s in The Don Rickles Show]] In 1970, Rickles had a notable role as Crapgame in Kelly's Heroes, sharing the marquee poster with co-stars Clint Eastwood, Telly Savalas, Donald Sutherland and Carroll O'Connor. In 1972, he starred in The Don Rickles Show with comedy writer Pat McCormick as his sidekick, which lasted for 13 episodes. He also starred in a series of television specials. In his memoir, Rickles acknowledged a scripted sitcom was not well-suited to his ad-lib style of performing. Starting in 1973, he became a popular comedian appearing on The Dean Martin Celebrity Roast specials. In 1976–1978, he starred in C.P.O. Sharkey, which lasted two seasons. The series is primarily remembered for the cigarette box incident when Johnny Carson did an impromptu surprise visit during an episode's taping because he was "incensed" Rickles broke his cigarette box while he chatted with Bob Newhart (who was sitting in for Carson as the guest host of The Tonight Show) on the previous night's show. The incident was often replayed in Tonight Show retrospectives and was considered a highlight of the 1970s era of the series. Rickles occasionally appeared as a panelist on Hollywood Squares and was depicted in comic book form by Jack Kirby during his work on the Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen series (part of Jack Kirby's Fourth World). 1980s–1990s In the early 1980s, Rickles began performing with Steve Lawrence in concerts in Las Vegas. In 1983, the duo co-hosted Foul-Ups, Bleeps & Blunders, an imitation of TV's Bloopers & Practical Jokes. In 1985, when Frank Sinatra was asked to perform at Ronald Reagan's Second Inaugural Ball, he insisted that Rickles be allowed to perform and do it unrehearsed. Rickles considered this performance the highlight of his career. In 1990, he appeared in the second season of Tales from the Crypt in "The Ventriloquist's Dummy." In 1992, he was cast in Innocent Blood, directed by John Landis. In his memoir, Rickles wrote that he recalled that Landis was a "Production Assistant" to Brian G. Hutton during the filming of Kelly's Heroes. During the filming of Innocent Blood, Rickles would kid Landis by ordering him to get coffee or to run other errands befitting his one-time "gofer" status. In 1993, Rickles starred in another short-lived sitcom Daddy Dearest, with Richard Lewis. In 1995, he portrayed Billy Sherbert in Casino and voiced Mr. Potato Head in the Disney movie Toy Story; he reprised the latter role in the 1999 sequel Toy Story 2. Rickles starred as George Wilson in 1998's Dennis the Menace Strikes Again. In 1998, he portrayed a film theater manager in Dirty Work and voiced Cornwall, one of the heads of a two-headed dragon, in Quest for Camelot. 2000s–2017 Rickles made a cameo appearance as himself in a recurring dream sequence in "Sub Conscious", an episode of The Unit, which aired in February 2007. A memoir titled Rickles' Book was released on May 8, 2007, by Simon & Schuster. Mr. Warmth: The Don Rickles Project, a documentary about Rickles directed by John Landis, made its debut on HBO on December 2, 2007. Rickles won a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Individual Performance in a Variety or Music Program, besting a number of notable comics, including David Letterman, Jon Stewart, and Stephen Colbert. Rickles remarked, "Stephen Colbert's a funny man, but he's too young. He has got plenty of time to win awards, but this may be my last year and I think that I made it count. On second thought it was probably just a mercy award for an old man." Rickles reprised his role of Mr. Potato Head for the Toy Story Midway Mania! attraction at Disney California Adventure Park, for Disney's Hollywood Studios and in the 2010 film Toy Story 3. He was reportedly slated to repeat the role in Toy Story 4, but died before recording any dialogue. Josh Cooley used hitherto unused archive recordings of Rickles for the 2019 film to honour him. In 2009, Rickles appeared on Kathy Griffin: My Life on the D-List and met Griffin's mother Maggie to fulfill one item on Maggie's "bucket list". In 2010, he appeared in a commercial during Super Bowl XLIV as a talking rose and appeared on the 37th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards on CBS TV on June 27, 2010. In 2011, Rickles reunited with his Casino co-star Joe Pesci in a Snickers advertisement highlighting the actors known for their "short fuses." Rickles also portrayed the late husband of Elka (Betty White) on Hot in Cleveland— a "surprise" because his character was thought to be dead. On May 28, 2014, Rickles was honored by Spike TV's "One Night Only: An All-Star Comedy Tribute to Don Rickles". Recorded live at New York City's Apollo Theater, Jerry Seinfeld was the master of ceremonies for the two-hour special, with live monologues by Johnny Depp, Martin Scorsese, Robert De Niro, Jon Stewart, David Letterman, Tracy Morgan, Brian Williams, Regis Philbin, Amy Poehler, and Tina Fey. Recorded segments included bits from Bob Newhart, Bill Cosby, Jimmy Kimmel, and Eddie Murphy. }} He was still a frequent guest on late night talk shows, including Jimmy Kimmel Live!, The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, among other late night shows during the later months of his life. On May 11, 2015, Rickles appeared as a guest on one of the final episodes of The Late Show with David Letterman. He also made a cameo appearance in Grandfathered. In a 2014 interview, Rickles dismissed thoughts of retiring, saying: I'm in good health. I'm working better than I ever have. The audiences are great. Why should I retire? I'm like a fighter. The bell rings and you come out and fight. My energy comes alive. And I still enjoy it. Until his death in 2017, despite being impeded by multiple surgeries following a bout with necrotizing fasciitis in 2013, Rickles continued touring across the United States. Personal life On March 14, 1965, Rickles married Barbara Sklar of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He admitted having a very difficult time romantically in his 20s and 30s, finally meeting Sklar through his agent when he was 38 years old and falling for her when she failed to get his sense of humor. They had two children, Mindy and Larry Rickles. According to Rickles' memoir, his grandchildren Ethan and Harrison Mann are much more impressed by his role as Mr. Potato Head than by any of his other achievements. He befriended mobster "Crazy" Joe Gallo following a performance at the Copacabana in 1972. Gallo, whom Rickles had ribbed mercilessly during his set despite being warned not to do so, accepted Rickles's ribbings in good humor and invited him to Umberto's Clam House after the show. Rickles declined the offer. That night, a gunfight erupted at Umberto's, killing Gallo. Rickles performed at the inaugurations of Ronald Reagan and George H. W. Bush with his friend Frank Sinatra, although Rickles himself was a "lifelong Democrat". He considered comedian Bob Newhart to be his best friend, and their wives were also close friends. Rickles and Newhart appeared together on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno on January 24, 2005, the Monday following Johnny Carson's death, reminiscing about their many guest appearances on Carson's show. The two also appeared together on the television sitcom Newhart and for previous episodes of The Tonight Show, where Newhart or Rickles were guest-hosts. They and their wives often vacationed together. Death Rickles died of kidney failure on April 6, 2017, at his home in Beverly Hills, California. He was interred at Mount Sinai Memorial Park Cemetery. Tributes For Rickles' 88th birthday in 2014, a number of stars helped celebrate it with a televised special titled One Night Only: An All Star Tribute to Don Rickles."Highlights from One Night Only: An All-Star Tribute to Don Rickles", The Comic's Comic, May 28, 2014 Those involved who gave tributes to Rickles included David Letterman, Jon Stewart, Jerry Seinfeld, Robert De Niro, Martin Scorsese, Nathan Lane, Tina Fey and Amy Poehler, Tracy Morgan, Johnny Depp, Brian Williams and Regis Philbin. Those who appeared in pre-taped bits include Bob Newhart, Eddie Murphy, Jimmy Kimmel, and Bill Cosby. Seinfeld described him as a part of the "Mount Rushmore of Stand-up Comedy" with George Carlin, Richard Pryor, and Bill Cosby."Jerry Seinfeld tribute to Don Rickles", for his 88th birthday Upon hearing of Rickles' death, a number of television hosts paid tribute to his comedic talents, Jimmy Kimmel, Jimmy Fallon, Stephen Colbert, Seth Meyers and David Letterman among them. Barbra Streisand, Tom Hanks, Billy Crystal, Mel Brooks, Tim Allen, John Lasseter, Whoopi Goldberg, Ron Howard, Conan O'Brien, Chris Rock, Patton Oswalt, Jim Carrey, Ricky Gervais, all paid their respects on Twitter. Bob Newhart said in a statement, "He was called 'The Merchant of Venom,' but in truth, he was one of the kindest, caring and most sensitive human beings we have ever known. We are devastated, and our world will never be the same. We were totally unprepared for this." Martin Scorsese, who directed him in Casino in 1995, stated: "Don Rickles was a giant, a legend … and I can hear his voice now, skewering me for being so lofty. I had the honor of working with him on my picture Casino. He was a professional. He kept me doubled over with laughter every day on the set—yet he was a complete pro.""Martin Scorsese pays tribute to Don Rickles: 'He made comedy into an art form'", Entertainment Weekly, April 6, 2017 The Academy Awards honored Rickles in the 90th edition In Memoriam segment. Toy Story 4 was dedicated to him as well as animator Adam Burke. Filmography Film Television Video games Other Live shows * Toy Story: The Musical – Mr. Potato Head (voice) Theme park attractions * Toy Story Midway Mania! – Mr. Potato Head Discography * Hello, Dummy! (1968) * Don Rickles Speaks! (1969) Books * * Awards and nominations References Further reading * External links * * * * Don Rickles at TVGuide.com * * Don Rickles Mr. Warmth App – iTunes Store * Don Rickles(Aveleyman) Category:1926 births Category:2017 deaths Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male comedians Category:American Academy of Dramatic Arts alumni Category:Jewish American comedians Category:American Jews in the military Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American naval personnel of World War II Category:American people of Austrian-Jewish descent Category:American people of Lithuanian descent Category:American people of Lithuanian-Jewish descent Category:American stand-up comedians Category:Burials at Mount Sinai Memorial Park Cemetery Category:Comedians from New York City Category:Military personnel from New York City Category:Deaths from kidney failure Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Male actors from New York City Category:People from Jackson Heights, Queens Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:United States Navy sailors Category:New York (state) Democrats Category:Warner Records artists Category:Yiddish-speaking people Category:Las Vegas shows